<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born In Fire by QueenKara671</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758986">Born In Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671'>QueenKara671</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Children and Chess Pieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad and Skeppy used to own a bakery, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Death Threats, Gen, Imprisonment, Memories, The original founders of the server + Puffy and Skeppy are just one big ol family, just one at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered years going by, surviving on his own.</p>
<p>And then he remembered Dream.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Sapnap reflects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Children and Chess Pieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born In Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Sapnap remembered was fire. Lots of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made sense. He was a blaze hybrid, after all. Nothing too unusual there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the fire ended, and it was cold and scary, rain turning to steam against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered years going by, surviving on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he remembered Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't gone by 'Dream' back then. Back then he had still shown his face, still let Sapnap see his smile. He was different, nowadays. But the same, in some ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was clever, twisting his words in a way that made you want to believe him, like how he would convince the store owners that no, they couldn't possibly have stolen those apples, you must be looking for those kids back there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Or like how he had convinced everyone that Tommy had been fine in exile. That all of this was a child's fault. That the Community House, L'manberg, everything hadn't been because of himself. Sapnap had known him for years. He should have realised it was all a lie.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was fast, and strong, jumping across rooftops and manuevering away from policemen with an agility that Sapnap could barely keep up with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(That same strength meant nothing against an army. An entire server, turned against their former friend. Sapnap remembered standing behind Punz as they managed to make it to Dream’s lair, just in time.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they met George, who was calm and ice and everything Sapnap wasn’t, he hadn't liked him. But Dream had, and Sapnap was willing to put up with him for Dream. They hadn’t gotten along well at first, and they still bickered sometimes, but they had become close over time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Sapnap remembered breaking the news of what had happened with Dream to George, comforting him as the colorblind man cried into his shirt, knowing things would never be the same for any of them. They had to be there for each other, now, no matter what.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was Ponk, who loved lemons and didn't judge Sapnap when he accidentally (or purposefully) killed animals, and Callahan, who never spoke but was always there to lend a helping hand and comfort people, and Alyssa, who was kind but not afraid to help the rest of them cause chaos, and Puffy, who treated Dream like a mother would treat a son, and Sam, who was a genius at redstone and always ready to stand up for what he cared about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was the bakery. And the group met Bad and Skeppy, who offered them a place to stay, and gave them food, and cheered them up with games and pranks, even if Bad got annoyed with them for swearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were nice, and Sapnap liked them. They understood what it was like to be treated differently for being a hybrid. Sam and Puffy did too, but it was nice to have someone older who could give him advice, you know? So even when all his friends moved out, old enough to finally make something for themselves, he stayed. He justified it--he was one of the youngest, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no, he hadn’t cried when Bad asked to adopt him. He had just had blaze powder in his eye, alright?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(He wondered what all of them thought, now. When had his family drifted apart?)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had met Ant and Velvet at the bakery too, when Ant had come to work there, and he had introduced him to the others, and the group had grown. Ant had even joined them in a game, their "Manhunts", where Sapnap, George, and Bad (who insisted on coming along to make sure they were safe, but always got into the competition) chased Dream across the city for fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(He wasn't sure exactly when those games turned from fun to training, and he wasn't sure who was being trained. Were they being trained to fight? Was Dream training to run? What had he been running from? Who were they supposed to fight?)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...He remembered when Dream had become Dream. He remembered the night his best friend had disappeared, and… whoever he was now had come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because looking at the man in the cell in front of him, he knew that couldn't be his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn't Clay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, if you try and break out early, y’know…” He sighed. “You only have one life left, and I don’t think’s it’s gonna be Tommy. It’s not gonna be Techno. Dream, if you break out of this prison?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at his friend, fiery eyes meeting a cold, drawn-on smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be me who takes your final life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Dream wasn’t listening, even as he explained. He walked out of the prison, keeping his face expressionless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t let his </span>
  <strike>
    <span>ex</span>
  </strike>
  <span>-best friend hurt anyone again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh. I also wrote a George angst fic for this series, which should be posted at the same time. Have fun with these!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>